Ranger Fun Fest
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Bridge gathers up the hottest and sexualy charged male rangers a night of super hot fun


Ranger fun fest

Main pairing: Bridge/Sky/Sylar, multiple rangers from past seasons

Disclaime: I do not own any of the PR and Heroes either, but I do own you

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location: Sky Tate/Bridge Carsons home, a large multi roomed house in the hills of Newtech city

Sky Tate was extremely uncomfortable with all this. It's not that he didnt understand his boyfirend Bridge Carsons desire to love everyone, well it wasnt that mostly. He let Bridge have a serial killer boyfriend on the side for fucks sake.

" Thats ex-serial killer and new master watchmaker/fixer man " said a voice behind Sky smacking him across the head. The muscular man turned to see Bridge wearing nothing but a pair of extremely tight low cut, bikkini briefs. Sylar was next to him, wearing a grey shirt and black jeans.

The three of them stood in there massive living room. Bridge had done the design himself, it had a vanilla/butterscauch color. Large comfy couches littered the room, as well as beanbag chairs.

" Bridge what was our agreement about mind-reading?! ".

Bridge smirked " something along the lines of not doing it, believe. Sylar do you remember? ".

" Can't say I do " shrugged the man, with a smirk identical to Bridge.

The red ranger just shook his head. He was constantly the monkey in the middle with these two, in more ways then one.

" Come on Sky don't tell me the double pleasure isnt-okay, okay no more telepathy! " Bridge cringed under the dark look Sky was giving him.

" What time is everyone arriving? " asked Bridge who was mock cowering against his chest.

Bridge shrugged " They will all arrive different times, via the dimentional warps I created ".

This was something else that bugged Sky. The fact that Bridge picked his playmates from past timelines and plucked them out.

Bridge opened his mouth, but thought better of it and closed it. " Well anyway they won't be here for a couple more minutes. So lets get the party started a little sooner ".

He wrapped his arms around Sylars neck and drew him into an intense tongue kiss. Sylars arms came around Bridges waist pulling him closer. Bridge stripped Sylar of his shirt and dropped to his knees undoing his belt. He tugged at the jeans till they were down and off. Bridge licked his lips marveling at Sylars 13-inch cock.

" Care to join us? " asked Bridge. Sky folded his arms across his chest

" No thanks im supervising whatever the hell this event is " but his voice sounded half hearted. Bridge smiled silently to himself.

" _Everyones going to have fun tonight Sky, especialy you "_. He turned back to Sylars throbbing erection and took it into his mouth. Sylar gripped his shoulders groaning, as Bridge sucked him. Bridge reached up and tweaked Sylars hard nippes, he let the cock slip out of his mouth and licked along the length. He got to the base then moved beneath to lick and suckel Sylars testicles. Bridge took a deep breath swallowed Sylars dick down his throat, nis nose rubbing against Sylars pubes. Sylar moved his grip from Bridges shoulders to his head and started fucking his mouth.

Sky watched them, his slacks quickly becoming very uncomfortable. Sylars balls smacked against Bridges chin and Sky suddenly he wished he was in Sylars place, or Bridges place. Suddenly Sylar groaned and shot his load down Bridges throat.

In an instant Bridge was in front of him, plunging his tongue into his mouth. Sky could taste Sylars cum and it turned him on. he crushed Bridges lithe body against his muscular one.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Bridge was out of Sky's embrace.

" Time for the fun to begin!, are you guys ready? ".

Sylar smirked and jerked his cock. Sky just rolled his eyes

Bridge amiled " It's open!! ".

The door opened and in walked Flynn McAllistair and Dillion. Dillion was wearing a tux while Flynn wore a kilt.( the time they arrived from was just after the episode ranger yellow ).

" FLYNN, DILLION! " Bridge exclaimed as he sailed across the room and into the scotsmens arms.

" Been awhile lad. Ready for some fun? " Asked Flynn as he fondled Bridges butt.

" How many guest are on the list? " asked Dillion as his bad boy lonerness drew to to Sylar.

Bridge shrugged " A lot. Now less talky more fucky! ".

He kissed Flynn hornily, rubbing against him. Flynns hands moved to Bridges underwear, Bridge waved him off.

" Sorry, only Sky's allowed to ever undress me " and with that the muscular red ranger reached out and snapped the briefs off of Bridges body leaving him naked as the day he was spawned.

" Thanks lover, oh and can you get the lube? ".

Sky gave him a look and then turned and left the room, coming back a few minutes later to find Bridge on his hands and knees Flynn behind him eating him out. Flynn had discarded his clothes, He was in great shape, moderaly muscular, with a thick 12.5-inch cock.

Dillion was laying on his back with Sylar on top of him. Dillion was skinny with excellent abbs. His cock was 11.5 inches long and a little skinny. Sky sat down the large plate jampacked with water based lubricant bottles. Two of the bottle floated off the plate and over to the groups. Flynn took one, coated his fingers, and started stretching Bridge out.

" Oh Flynn work my ass you scottish stud, get me ready for your big, thick, scottish cock! " Bridge moaned pushing back trying to get Flynns fingers deeper.

" You want this ole boys cock? ". Flynn removed his finger and coated his cock in a thick layers. Gripping Bridges hips he slowly pushed in. Bridge shuddered as he was penetrated. He could feel Flynns arousals and it added to his own, making his hole even more sensitive.

Next to them Sylar had Dillions legs on his shoulders and was driving into his body with long hard thrust. He leaned forward letting the RPM rangers legs fall from his shoulders and rest around his waist. He snared Dillion in a fierce kiss as he jabbed at his prostate.

Flynn wasted no time in setting a pace both he and Bridge loved. He pounded into the younger boys willing body. Flynn was a power top, he fucked Bridge hard and rough, slamming into Bridges prostate, and making the boy scream in ecstacy.

Sky's cock was leaking in his pants, he was fidgeting as he stood against the far off wall.

" _No I will be the responcible one! _" he told himself over and over again each time losing meaning.

Suddenly there was another knock at the door and Robert " RJ " James entered with Domonic " Dom " Hargan. at his side.

" Hey guys looks like were late to the party " said Rj grinning.

" Hey...guys... a little busy...right now...you have...to entertain...yourselves...for now " said Bridge in between moans.

" Theyd better " growled Flynn sweat dripping off his pumping body.

Dom looked over to where Sky was residing.

" Then can we play with him? " asked the rhino ranger pointing to the shocked Sky. and before he could even answer Bridge did for him.

" Of course...you can! ".

The two jungle fury rangers walked over to the lone SPD one. Sky's head was spinnning, he told himself he was not going to get suckered into Bridges plan. But on some level he knew it was inevitable. Dom reached him first and pulled him away from the wall pressing there lips together. His fingers swiftly unbuttoned Skys shirt and Rj pulled it off from behind as Sky kissed Dominic earnestly. Sky Tate had dedicated his life to following in his fathers steps and serving SPD as red ranger. To do this he had made exercise his obsession. He was built like a brick house. Mounds of muscle carefully built. Six pac abbs. large muscular arms the flexed as he moved. big chest. The man was a giant at a nice 6,2. and 245 of hard he kissed Dom Rj reached from around and undid Skys pants already removing his own clothes. His 10-inch cock rubbing against Sky's clothed ass.

Flynn pummled Bridges ass till they both came simaltaneously. Sylar came in Dillion as he furiously jacked his cock, making him shoot all over both of them.

Flynn pulled out of Bridge and kissed his neck. Bridge smiled and crawled over to Dillion. Sylar had pulled out of him and was laying next to him. Bridge strattled Dillion hips and sat on his long cock and started riding. Flynn and Sylar locked eyes and grinned. Flynn strattled Sylar and took the bottle he was handed and quickly prepped himself. With that down he slid down Sylars large cock. Sylar and Dillion griped the hips of the guys on there dicks and and drove upward.

" Oh god yes. Dillion god yes! " Bridge moaned rubbing his chest.

" Yeah Bridge ride that cock! " Dillion groaned.

" Oh fuck your cock is huge. Feels good, fuck me harder " moaned Flynn

" Hard as you want and harder! " groaned Sylar.

Sky was having a nice time himself. Dom was in front of him sucking on his massive 14-inch cock, and Rj was behind him fingering his ass. His senses were spinning from the double pleasure. " I want to fuck your ass! " he growled at Dom. Dom grinned and slipped Sky's cock out of his mouth and stood up, turned around and gripped his ankles. Sky lubed up his dick and Doms hole and plunged into it. Rj moved from behind Sky and shoved his cock into Doms mouth. Sky was a true power top, he pounded Doms ass with brutal thrusts. He slapped Doms ass as he thrusted, groaning at the tightness of Doms ass. Dom worked his 12-inch cock as both his holes were fucked.

Bridge grinned over at Sky as Dillion came.

Another knock came at the door and Bridge snapped his fingers creating a sign on the door that only his guest could see

**MALE RANGER ORGY INSIDE**

Operation Overdrive rangers Mackenzie " Mack " Hartford and Dax Lo.

He moved off of Dillion and went over to greet them. He yanked down both of there pants and gripped Mack 11-inches and Dax's 10.5-inches.

" Damn Bridge, you certainly know how to greet a guy " Said Mack enjoying Bridges touch

" Ditto " agreed Dax.

Bridge pulled them further into the room. Where the guys were spreading out. Sky had Dillion sitting on one of the couches and was eating his ass out enjoying the familar taste of Sylars cum. Flynn and Rj were were 69ing. Sylar was sucking Dominic off. Bridge kissed Mack and Dax . Sharing a threeway kiss, Dax decided to explore about. Leaving Mack and Bridge to make-out in the middle of it all.

Mack backed Bridge into a nearby wall and picked him up. Bridge wrapped his legs around Macks waist as Mack slid into him.

Dax walked through the room, wanking his dick, he took in the heated coupling. Flynn was on all fours as Rj plowed into him, Sky was fucking Dillion missionary style. And Dom was behind Sylar fucking his ass. Dax watched as the muscular tan Dominic fucked the lithe pale Sylar. They were, both standing Sylar bending over.

" Oh fucking hell! " Sylar moaned at Doms punishing cock strokes. He spotted Dax watchimh and gestured for him to come over. Dax did as asked and moved in front of Sylar. The ex-killer reached out and grabbed Daxs cock and shoved it into his mouth. Dax moaned at Sylars expert blowjob. He ran his fingers through Sylars messy hair, his hips bucking.

Bridge was in seven heaven. As a rule of life he loved to be fucked. and He loved Sky and Sylar and there huge cocks. But he loved scenes like this, and it wasnt just about him either. It was everyone, there arousal, there desires, wants and needs. Through his deep connection with his lovers he could feel theres. Sylar being fucked by Dominic and sucking of Dax. Sky fucking Dillion. The pleasure they were feeling increased his own while Mack plowed away.

Suddenly two new guest arrived. Nick Russel and the solaris knight Daggeron.

Bridge orgasmed at the same time Mack, Sylar, and Sky did. Mack shakily let Bridge down, who bounced off to the new arrivals he hugged Daggeron, then Nick and before either of them could get a greeting out, the empath asked them for a favor. Both wizards grinned at Bridges idea and rushed to do it.

Red and golden lights bathed the room momentarily before fading.

" Cool light show dudes " commented Rj as he pulled out of Flynn.

" What did you do? " Dax breathing a little hard, after filling Sylars mouth with his load.

The two mystic force rangers were both naked now.

" The spell we cast creates a no clotheing rule. Anyone who enters this room will instantly lose there clothes " said Daggeron

" There clothes get teleprted to a room upstairs " added Nick.

Bridge grinned " Thanks guys, now people don't have to waste time taking off there clothes and can get down to the fun! "

Nick nuzzled Bridges neck " Can we get down to the fun? ".

The empath smiled and nodded. They moved over to one of the couches and pushed Nick back. He grabbed Nicks 12-inch cock and licked the head. He slowly swallowed it bobbing his up and down, driving Nick crazy. Daggeron was behind Bridge fingering his hole, fascinated by by many loads from other guys Bridge had taken. He pushed his own 12-inch cock into Bridge determined to add his own load. Bridge pushed back against Daggeron encouraging to the knight to fuck him.

Sky Stood and stretched. He hated to admit it, but he was really enjoying himself. Around the room the fucking was getting even hotter. Dax was driving his cock into Rj, Mack was on his back with his legs in the air, Sylar between them giving him a good fucking. Dillion and Dom were sixty-nineing. Suddenly Sky felt a hand rubbing his muscular ass cheeks. He turned around to see a grinning Flynn.

" Hey lad, noticed you havent had a good poke yet. Interested? " he asked pointing to his big dick.

Sky hesitated for a moment. He had never really been much of a bottom, till Bridge invited Sylar into there relationship. Then Bridge had decreed that everyone in the relationship had to get fucked, and since Bridge was a bottom, that left Sylar and Sky to fuck each other. In the beginning it was a little uncomfortable, but it didnt last long. Soon Sky began to love the feeling of Sylar huge cock fucking his ass. Flynn was slightly smaller then Sylar, but Sky knew it would feel good none the less.

" Sure " he said, bending over the arm of a nearby couch. Flynn licked his lips hungrily, Sky had an ass so hot it almost rivaled Bridges. Sky's ass was big and muscluar, as Flynn ran his hands along the cheeks he found they were hard like sculpted granite. Taking some lube he slashered it on his cock and Sky's asshole. Sky gritted his teeth as he was penetrated. Flynn groaned, Sky's ass was impossibly tight. He had to exert more power to push it in all the way. Sky gripped the arm of the couch as his body slowly adjusted to the scotsmans engorged member. Sky moaned through his gritted teeth as Flynn started moving. Sky tried to keep his pleasure silent, if theres one thing about Sky Tate it's that when he bottoms he gets loud real LOUD. So when Flynn hit his prostate he let out a loud scream/moan.

" OH FUCK YES. RIGHT THERE FUCK MY ASS, FUCK MY ASS HARD!! " Flynn grinned at this side of the SPD ranger and started slamming into him so hard his body shook.

Bridge was now riding Nick while Daggeron stood on the couch feeding Bridge his dick. He grinned at the sound of Sky taking it up the ass. He'd been waiting for it since the start of the event. He loved how vocal Sky was. It made him more horny, causing him to bounce harder on Nicks cock.

Several minutes later all the men were laying about the room in various positions, breeathing hard after just cumming.

Bridge stood up and moved to the center of the one.

" Okay round one is over, round two will continue in a couple of minutes when more guest arrive. In the mean time is anyone hungry or thirsty? ".

A chorus of YES rang through the room. Bridge grinned and snapped his fingers a three large round tables full of sandwiches and bottles of water appeared. Once everyone was situated conversation broke out. The chatted with one another about things like what they preferred topping or bottoming and things like that.

Bridge sat on one of the couches with Sky and Sylar on either side of him. He was hand feeding both of them.

" You guys having fun? " he asked as he popped a finger sandwich into Slars mouth as he rubbed Skys back. Sky was laying on his stomache, his head in Bridges lap, still coming down from his orgasm with Flynn.

" Im certainly having fun. And I can guess he is to " grinned Sylar. Bridge smiled birghtly

" Thats good becuase we are nowhere near done. And as if at his words, the front door opened and Connor McKnight and Trent Fernandez walked into the room, there clothes instantly vanishing. Connor was built from all his soccer playing and had a fat 11-inches. Trent like to go jogging and it showed along with is 10.5-inches.

" Looks like we missed the party said Conner surveying the room.

" Nope your just in time for round two! " called Bridge " Which begins now, lets ee some chains guys ".

Bridge leaped at Dom who easily caught and started making out. This marked the start of round two and all the guys moved to find new partners.

Sky finaly out of his daze looked at the new arrivals. Conner grinned at him and Sky nodded his head. Before Sky could even move, Conner was on top of him, spreading his legs wide and plunging his cock into the other red rangers hole. Within seconds Sky was moaning, Conners super speed allowing him to pummel Skys ass incredibly hard.

Sylar came up from behind Daggeron and nibbled on his neck. Aside from Sky he had to be the most ripped person in the room and Sylar found that very attractive.

" Get on your back " Sylar whispered into Daggerons ear. The solaris knight didnt need to be told twice. He moved onto the floor and layed on his back, hoisting his legs up into the air. Summoning a bottle of lube to his hand, Sylar flipped open the cap and poured some of the substance onto his fingers as he nelt down to Daggerons hole. He pushed in two fingers, and did scizzor motions to loosen the man up. Daggeron moaned softly at Sylars actions he slowly stroked his cock. Sylar deciding that Daggeron was more then ready. He prepared himself then grabbed Daggerons legs and moved them onto his shoulder. and slammed his throbbing cock into the knght. Daggeron opened his mouth in a scream, but was unable to finish it as Sylar pounded into him in a punishing pace. Pain racked Daggerons pleasure. This was his first time on bottom, when he was with the other mystic force ranger men, he always topped. But he had been curious about bottoming and decided to trie. In the next instant he was extremely glad he had, because Sylars cock smacked into his prostate flooded his body with pleasure. Sylars huge cock was feeling amazing to Daggeron as he was fucked harder and harder.

Bridge to was on his back his legs wrapped around Dominics waist Dom grunted like a rhino in heat, there bodies covered in a thick layer of sweat. Bridge clawed at Doms back urging him on. Next to him Nick was sitting on Rj's cock.

" Oh yeah wolf man that feels good! " Rj growled thrusted harder into the red wizard. Mack was pounding into Flynn, and Dillion was fucking Trent. Everyone was so engrossed in there actions that they failed to notice some new arrivals. Not two this time but four. From Ninja storm: Shane Clark and Hunter Bradley. From Wild force: Cole Evans and Danny Delgado. Shane was sporting 12.5-inch coc. Hunter 12-inch. Cole 11-inches. And Danny 12-inches.

" Wow this like mating season for the monkeys! " exclaimed Cole who had never seen anything like it before. Next to him Danny was blushing.

Conner groaned loudly cumming inside the screaming Sky Tate. He collapsed on top of Sky's much larger body breathing hard. He spied The new arrivals and went to greet them. slapping five with Shane and Hunter.

" Whats up guys? " he asked grinning mischeviously. It was shane who answered, by reaching out and grabbing Conners erect cock.

" And about a room full of other ones genius " he grinned.

Cole moved past the other into the room. Danny nervously moving close to him. Mack and Flynn grinned and moved over to them.

" Hey lads ". The four introduced each other and then got down to bussiness. Flynn took the nervous Danny over to one of the empty couches and sat him down.

" Relax " Flynn said soothingly as he grasped Danny's cock and slowly stroked it. " Your going to enjoy this lad ". He took the bison rangers cock into his mouth. Mack bent Cole over the arm of the couch and started playing with his ass. Both Wild force rangers were moaning in pleasure. Mack aimed his rod at Coles target and pushed it in. Cole gripped the couch as he felt pain and pleasure from Macks big dick. Flynn, feeling he had gotten Danny's cock wet enough stood up and moved onto Danny's lap. Danny held his cock in his hands, holding it for the scotsmen. Flynn sat down slowly. Danny suddenly shoved him down the rest of the way.

" Oh fuck yes!! " Flynn moaned at the direct hit to his prostate. holding his hips in a vice grip, Danny started slamming the muscular scotmen down up and down on his cock.

" YEAH TAKE MY BIG BISON COCK!! " Danny growled his wild side let loose. Flynn smashed his mouth against the other mans kissing him feverishly. Cole shoved his butt back as Mack fucked him deeper and faster.

Connar led Shane and Hunter over to where Sky was standing up. Hunter eyed Sky's erection cock. Sky followed his gaze and smirked. " You interested? " he asked stepping closer. His hulking body flexing as he moved, turning Hunter on even more.

" Im not much of a bottom. But for you i'll make an exception " said Hunter as he pulled Sky closer to him. Sky moved Hunter so his knees were on the couch, his ass sticking out. Sky took some lube laying on the floor and slathers some on Hunters hole. he pours the rest on his cock. and slamms into the crimson ranger. Hunter grips the back of the couch. Sky's cock was the biggest he'd ever taken, and like he said before. He didnt bottom often. But as a ninja he was no stranger to pain. After a few breathing excersies, and alighning his chi in the right way, his ass loosened up and the pain dwindled down and soon he was moaning for more. Sky rammed into him harder and harder making the couch move. But Hunter acccepted the SPD rangers cock without complaint.

Shane had picked up Connar, telling him to wrap his legs around his waist. Connar quickly complied, and with ninja speed, had lubed and slipped his dick into Connar and was giving the soccer player the fuck of his life.

Bridge was giving Rj a blowjob when he felt them. The ones he'd been waiting to come for a while. Sky's special guest.

" Sorry Rj, i'll have to go greet some VIP's ". He bounced off toward the door. Meanwhile everyone was starting to bust till only Sky was left, still driving into Hunters body. His large muscles flexing as he moved, sweat pouring off his bodie. Hunter was screaming for more even as he was cumming, his ass tightening around Sky's cock causing him to cum as well. Sky's orgasm was explosive. His body spasmed as he shot load after load of cum. He falls against Hunters back breathing hard.

" Hey Sky come here I have a suprise for you " called Bridge. Sky pulled out of Hunter and turned around. Sky just about had a heart attack at the two newest arrivals. Wesley " Wes " Collin, and Eric Myers. Both men were as big and muscular as Sky, with huge cocks as well. Wes was sporting his own 14-incher and Eric was 14.5.

" Dad? " asked Sky as he slowly moved forward.

Wes smiled at his son all grown up, all grown up in the right places to. Wes closed the gap and pulled Sky into a bear hug. There cocks bumping against each other. " It's good to see you "

" But Dad why are you here? " asked Sky as he hugged his father back.

" What do you think were here for kid? " asked Eric grinning. Sky's eyes widened as comprehension donned on him. SKy had secretly harbored exual feelings for his father for years, sometimes jacking off or fingering himself to an old picture, he should have figured Bridge would pull something like this and he couldnt be happier. He smiled at Bridge and mouthed thank you.

Bridge smiled back " Alright everyone make some room. We have a very special show getting ready to take place, a super hot three-way between horse hung muscle studs!! ".

Sky blushed as he realized what was about to take place.

" Hope you don't mind if I join in to kid " said Eric eyeing Sky with great interest. Sky really didnt, he'd been interested in the asian man to.

" Well then lets get started son " said Wes as he led Sky into the room. everyone had made a little cirlce sitting and watching. Once they were in the center Wes pulled Sky into an intense tongue kiss. Sky moaned as his fathers tongue invaded his mouth filling it with pleasure. Wes reached down and gripped Sky's thick member.

" You sure take after your old man " chuckled Wes giving his son a firm jerk. Eric came up behind Sky and sucked on the back of his neck as he neaded Sky's meaty cheeks. He spread them and pushed two of his fingers in.

" Hey Wes he has the same well fucked ass as you do ".

Wes smiled " So son which do you prefer? Top or Bottom? ".

Sky grinned " Both, dad I want you to fuck me while I fuck Eric ". Wes nodded

" Sounds like a plan "

" Who said you could fuck me? " asked Eric mock offended even as he and Wes switched positions, Wes moving behind Sky and Eric moving in front of Sky and bending over his big muscular butt portruding out.

He felt his fathers lube slicked fingers prepping him. He was handed a bottole and did the same for Eric. When everyone was ready Sky gripped Erics hips and Wes gripped his. Sky pressed forward, pushing his big dick into Erics tight hole. Eric tightened then relaxed, moaning softly as Sky entered him. Once Sky had bottomed out in Eric, Wes started entering him. Sky moaned as his father penetrated him. Wes soon could not go any further. All three held still, there bodies adjusting to there positions.

Wes made the first move. Pulling out of Sky till he was half-way out he softly thrust back in. He easily established a rhytm. Sky was very open from the fucks he had, but still very tight as well. Sky moaned and rocked his ass against his fathers thrust cock. He was pushing and pulling inside Erics ass, making him groan. They easily established a rhythm, moving in perfect sync. Eric, was starting to get board with the slow pace Wes and Sky were going at, he didnt bottom often but when he did, he demanded that he be fucked like a man. He pushed back hard on Skys cock " Come on boy fuck me like a man! ".

Sky gripped Erics hips harder and started pounding into him " I'll show you a man " Sky grunted fucking harder and harder. Eric pushed back again and again matching, Skys was hitting his prostate dead on and Eric was loving it.

" OH FUCK ASS, FUCK IT HARD, SHIT YESS THATS HOW A REAL MAN DOES IT OH FUCKKKK!! " Eric screamed as Sky continued his brutaly pace. Soon Sky was screaming akin to Eric as Wes started fucking him seriously. Wes drove into his sons well muscled ass pounding him super hard. Sweat poured the three muscle mens bodies as they fucked hard and wild. There thrust becoming erractic as there fucking became more animalistic. It was power fucking at it's finest. Everyone in the room was watching the three with heated eyes, the arousal in the room rising every second.

" OH GOD I LOVE YOU DAD, AND I LOVE YOUR BIG COCK, PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER!! " Sky screamed getting the best of both worlds sandwitched between Erics tight ass and Wes's monster cock.

" I LOVE YOU TO SON, IM HAPPY TO SEE YOU GREW UP TO BE SUCH A HOT FUCKER!! ". He plowed into Sky with such force it seemed he was fucking both Sky and Eric.

Eric came first, jacking his cock hard and still pushing back on Sky's prick. He screamed and shot his load. Bridge rushed forward and caught it in his mouth. Wes was next, he fucked Sky even as he started cumming, using Sky's ass to milk his seed out. Sky lasted the longest. Fucking till his whole body shook with the force of his orgasm. He filled Erics ass to the breaking point. All three were breathing hard in the aftermath of there incredible fuck. Suddenly a burst of applause rang through the room as everyone clapped.

Wes pulled out of Sky and moved him out of Eric, hugging him.

" Son I want you to fuck me " said Wes. Sky grinned and turned to ask Eric if he wanted to join them too. But he was already being pulled onto the floor by Bridge.

" Hey guys lets have the next two arrivals be monkeys in the middle " declared Bridge. And at that moment to new naked men entered the room.

Carter Grayson, red ranger lightspeed rescue, and Ryan Mitchell Titanium ranger lightspeed rescue. Carter was very muscular do to his firefighter trainer, his hair was brown and combed very neat. His cock was a nice thick, 11.5 inches. Ryan was less bulky but still pretty muscular. His hair was dirty blonde, and his cock was 12-inches, but thinner then Carters.

" Damn, now this is a party! " exclaimed Ryan excitedly. Carter nodded, his arousal bubbling past the facade of his stoic mask.

" Come on Carter lighten up " said Ryan poking him in the rib, with his elbow. The two were immedialtely converged on. Carter had Daggeron sucking his cock, while Cole was rimming his ass. Sylar was blowing Ryan and Dillion was eating Ryan out. The scene before had everyone sexualy charged and gearing to go. Dominick was riding Macks cock. Danny was on all fours being plowed by Hunter. Connar was fucking Rj and Trent was fucking Dax. Shane was blowing Flynn.

Carter pulled Daggeron up and turned him around. Daggeron still fresh off his first receiving butt-fuck eagerly bent over and grabbed his ankles. Carter slipped into his tight ass, groaning at the sensation. Cole pushed into Carter, meeting a little bit of resistance but Carter soon yielded and the wildforce ranger entered him. Next to them, Ryan was already plowing into Sylar as Dillion plowed into him.

Sky had Wes on his back and was plugging his ass wildly, fucking him with wild abandon. Wes wrapped his legs around Sky's waist pulling him closer " OH FUCK YEAH, FUCK YOUR OLE MAN. OH SHIT YES!! ". Sky kissed Wes roughly his tongue dominating his mouth. Bridge was having the crap fucked out of him by Eric who was displying a real power top style. Flynn pulled Shane onto his cock, holding his hips, he movewd the red ninja up and down as he thrusted. Shane gripped Flynns shoulders, screaming for it harder.

Carter was in a state of absolute pleasure. He could barely keep his senses in check. Cole was fucking him so hard, jabbing into his prostate, and that in turn drove him into Daggeron even harder. Ryan groaned and blew his load into Sylar, at the same time came. Cole groaned and in Carter, Carter continued fucking the beefy solaris knight till he came with no stimulation to his cock. Cater quickly followed after.

Eric had rolled onto his back and now Bridge was riding him. Bridge could feel some new arrivals. Leo and Mike corbett of lost galaxy had arrived. Mike was very muscular and tan, Leo was a mini version of his older brother just as tan but less muscular. Mike was sporting 12-inches and Leo 11-inches. Sky pulled out of his very fucked father and went to greet the newest arrivals.

He shook hands with them then pulled Mike into a heated kiss.

" Now thats a way to welcome someone " said a grinning Leo. He wondered over to where Eric and Bridge were. Bridge was on all-fours and Eric was beind him still driving. Leo held his cock and Bridge instantly took it into his mouth. Sky pushed Mike against a wall and dropped to his knees and started blowing him. Mike gripped Sky's broad shoulder enjoying the SPD rangers expert skills. Bridge enjoyed being fucked on both sides, he could feel Eric was close and he wanted to go play with the other guys.

"_ Why don't you him, really, really hard "_ Bridge told Leo telepathicaly. Leo grinned and pulled his cock out of Bridges mouth and moved behind Eric gripping his hips and thrusting in hard. Eric moaned and came in Bridge. Bridge moved away and Eric fell forward moaning loudly as Leo plows into him.

Bridge walked through the room absorbing the excitement and arousal.

Wes was fucking the hell out of Flynn who was fucking Trent. Shane was plowing Dillion who was fucking Sylar and Dom was being fucked by Daggeron, who was also pushing his ass back on Dax's cock. Daggeron was quickly turning into a natural bottom. Mack was fucking Carter and Ryan fucking Cole. Danny was slamming into Rj, who Bridge still had unfinished bussiness with. Rj was on his back, his legs on Danny's shoulders the bulking Bison ranger was fucking him hard. Rj was moaning " YEAH MAN, FUCK ME GOOD!! ". Bridge sat on the wolf rangers throbbing cock and started riding. Rj grabbed his hips and bucked up in time with Danny's thrust. Sky picked Mike up and slid his ass down onto Sky's monster. Soon they were fucking like demons. Sky fucking him so hard against the wall it was stating to crack badly. Sky made a mental note to call a carpenter groaned as Sky hit his pleasure button, the sweat on there bodies mingling making it feel more sultry.

Bridge collapsed on top of Rj who was recovering from there fuck with Danny. Bridge moved off him and went to meet the latest arrivals and a new idea playing out. Theodore Jay, Tj, Jarvis Johnson and Zhane. Tj was african american and in great shape he had a nice 12.5-inch thick cock, and Zhane was swimmer built and 11.5-inches long and thin.

" Everyone we have another show taking place. I will be double penetrated by these two studs here " Tj and Zhane grinned as Bridge led them to the center of the room. Everyone moved to watch. Sky and Sylar sat next to each other, they were not worried about there lover. bridge loved being fucked by them at the same time.

Bridge jerked both men off making sure thery were nice and hard. He told Tj to lay on his back. The once red turbo ranger now blue in space ranger obeyed layed down. Bridge swallowed his ebony member down to the root. Zhane started eating Bridges ass out. Everyone watched carefuly absent mindedly stroking themselves and people nearby. Bridge couldnt keep it in anymore, summoing over a bottle of lube he used the entire content of it on himself and the other two. he straddled Tj and sat down on his cock. Staying still he told Zhane to put his in. Zhane quickly complied, pushing in beside Tj. Bridge held his breath and waited as his body adjusted. It took only a matter of seconds, seeing as Sky and Sylar were bigger then Tj and Zhane. The two started out slow but when they figured out they couldnt hurt the empath they started to let loose. Bridge groaned and moaned, Tj moved him up and down his cock in the same tempo as Zhanes thrust.

" OKAY GUYS I KNOW YOU CANT STANT TO WATCH THIS ANYMORE AND NOT BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING SO, RESUME THE FU-OH SHIT HARDER! ".

The moment those words left Bidges mouth everyone leaped into action.

Flynn pushes into Sky, who pushes into Hunter, who pushes into Ryan, who pushes into Carter. All the men are on there knees pounding into the man in front of them. Nick sat on Sylars cock and started riding him. Eric fucks Daggeron doggy style. Mack fucks Leo, Mike fucks Dillion, Dax fucks Dominick, Shane fucks Wes, Trent fucks Danny, Cole fucks Conner who sucks off Rj.

Sky groaned, Flynn felt better then the first time they fucked, as did Hunter. Caught in a chain of horny men, made the fuck all the more sweeter. Sylar bucked his hips driving upward into Nick. The red wizard felt so hot inside, he pulled Nick down, kissing the boy aggressively.

Bridge clawed at Tj's chest, rocking back and forth against the two cocks. Zhane nibbled on his shoulder and smacked his ass. Bridges ass restricted there dicks causing both men to shoot off simaltaneously. Bridge jacked his dick till he shot all over Tj's chest. Mike plowed Dillions ass till the brooder was begging for him to never stop, even as they both ejaculated. Trent bounced the musclebound Danny up and down his cock, while jacking the bison ranger off. Wes moaned loudly as Shane hyper fucked him to oblivion. Daggeron was now a complete bottom, Erics masterful fuck had seen to that.

" Alright. Time for another snack break " Bridge declared. Once again tables full of food appeared and everyone made a plate, sat down and chatted. Bridge sat next to Sylar as Sky chatted with Wes.

" Someones really happy " commented Sylar as he drank a bottle of water. Bridge nodded

" Im glad. Say do you have any ones you want me to set up for? ". Sylar thought of two italian brothers, but decided that could wait.

" Maybe next time " Bridge nodded and cuddled against Sylar. He wasnt humgry just anxious to get going, the final guest were going to be arriving soon. Very soon.

Bridge flows gracefully to his feet.

" Everyone our final guest have arrived ".

Four ranger legends stood in the entreeway. Tommy Oliver, Jason Scott Lee, Adam Park, and Rocky DeSantos. All four of the men were toned and muscular, Jason and Adam being the most ripped. There cock sizes were in or of Jason, 13.5-inches, Adam, 13-inches, Rocky, 12-inches, and Tommy, 11.5-inches.

Bridge gestures for Sky and Sylar to come over.

" Okay these two are yours " said Bridge brightly. Sky and Sylar looked at each other and grinned, realizing what was about to happen. Jason and Adam pulled Sky over to them, and Toomy and Rocky claimed Sylar. Both groups shared a heated three-way kiss. Jason a fingered Skys hole while Adam ate him out. Sky moaned, the two ranger legends working his ass over, Sylar was in a similar state thanks to Tommy and Rocky. They moved onto the floor and Jason made Sky sit on his dick, as Tommy made Sylar sit on his. Both men complied and moaned dual as they were filled.

The fucking had intensified around the room. Danny was making Daggeron his bitch, fucking brutaly. Trent was being fucked by Leo. Carter was fucking Mike, Wes was fucking Dominick, Rj was fucking Shane, Cole was fucking Dax, Mack was

Zhane, Nick was fucking Tj, Flynn was fucking Eric, Dillion was fucking Conner, Ryan was fucking Hunter who was fucking Bridge.

Sylar rocked back and forth on Tommys cock. Toomy head his hands behind his head letting Sylar fuck himself on his pole. Next to them Jason was holding Sky's hips slamming him down on his cock. Sky moaned and leaned down to kiss the original red ranger. Behind them Adam and Rocky were jerking each other off. Sent them telepathic messages and the two grinned at his suggestion. Adam lubed up his cock and nelt behind Sky. Jason and Tommy had gotten the same message and stoped moving. Sky and Sylar were puzzled by the lack of movement until Sky felt Adam push into his already crowded hole and Sylar felt Rocky. Pain shot through there bodies, but Bridge soothed there pain and soon they were moaning for more.

There pleasure further affected everyone in the room. Eric screamed just as loud as Sky as Flynn pound his ass dogggy style. He seriously was going to have to re-think his thought on bottoming after this. Flynn was a real hot power fucker. Wes had Dom riding his cock. Nick was fucking the hell out of Tj.

" OH YEAH FUCK MY BLACK ASS!! " Tj groaned as Nick fucked his missionary. Bridge, all fours moaned as Hunter plowed him while he watched Sky and Sylar getting the fucks of there lives.

Adam groaned as he drove into Sky's full hole. He was fucking the muscular SPD ranger intensely adding on to Jasons brutal cock thrust. Sky was not complaining, he was in a blind fit of extreme pleasure as his ass was fucked to all new levels. Sylar was in a similar fit. Rocky was an animal with his pounding and that influenced Tommy to be more aggressive. It was power fucking at it's finest, Sky and and Sylar were screaming so loud that it caused several of the men to climax.

" OH FUCK. HARDER, HARDER, HARDER. FUCK MY ASS. OH SHIT YESSS! " Sky moaned riding the two hung ranger legends.

" OH FUCKKKKKK!!! " Sylar moaned as well losing his ability to string together words. Tommy and Rocky fucked him in an intense unision of cock pummeling, his ass locking on there dicks. There fucking went on for over two hours till all four finished in a massive orgasm of screaming, moaning, and cursing.

Bridge smiled at him " This has been a fun even. Does anyone want it to end yet? ".

A loud chorus of " FUCK NO!! " was the answer.

Bridge nodded and focused his power revitalizing everyones energy " Since everyone is here now, lets really have fun!! ".

The guys quickly grabbed partners. Sky was super horny from his first Double Penetration, luckily Eric decided to repay him for there last fuck. He bent Sky over and drove his cock into him, fucking him animalisticaly. Wes gave his ass up to Daxs throbbing cock. Shane fucked the hell out of carter. Tj fucked Mack, Hunter fucked Daggeron. Zhane fucked Tommy, Dillion fucked Rocky, Danny fucked Adam. Jason had no interst in bottoming, but Cole had other plans. He snuck up behind Jason an d forced him onto his hands and knees. Jason glared over his shoulder.

" What the fuck do you think your doing rookie. I dont get fucked! ".

Cole grinned " You do now " He slammed his big dick into Jasons big muscular ass. The first red ranger winced in pain, but soon he was shoving hisass back against Coles cock.

" FUCK MY ASS ROOKIE, FUCK ME HARD!! " Jason moaned. Cole grunted fucking the absolute hell out of Jasons ass.

Bridge had his legs on Leos shoulders, moaning at the deep plunges he took into his ass as Ryan fucked him. Mike was in heaven. He was sandwiched between Flynn and Rj. Fucking Flynns hot ass and taking Rj's big dick. All three of them were on there hands and knees. Flynn had missed having a hard cock fucking his ass hard and was particularly vocal. Mike was just the same, versatile, but leaning a bit more on the having a hard cock in his ass side.

Sylar rode Connars cock, in the same bottom haze as Sky, Nick plowed Trents ass on his side.

An hour later saw another explosive series of hard orgasms. Bridge called Sky and Sylar over to one of the couches.

" I love you guys. You know that right? " he asked.

Sky and Sylar grinned and pulled him into a naked hug.

" We love you to " they stated sincerely. Bridge smiled and dropped to his knees and started sucking Sky's cock. Sky and Sylar kissed, fingering each others holes. Around them, Jason, who was quickly taking a new shine to bottoming was gettting his ass slammed by Dillion, Leo was fucking Daggeron, Dax was fucking Danny, Cole was fucking Flynn, Trent was fucking Shane, Hunter was fucking Mike, Zhane was fucking Carter, Wes was fucking Tj, Dominick was fucking Eric, Ryan was fucking Adam, Nick was fucking Tommy, Connar was fucking Rocky.

Bridge was bent over the couch, screaming the loudest he had the entire night as Sky plundered his ass with hard thrust. Sky pushed forward and bucked back against Sylars cock. This was a familiar position for the three of them. Sylar plowed Skys ass hard with the added strength of his telekinesis, he only fucked Bridge and Sky with this power, feeling only they desrved it and neither complained. Sky groaned, the double pleasure he was feeling was even stronger then he had felt from all his other fucks, save for the DP with Jason and Adam. But Sylar was fucking him wayyy harder then the others had.

" OH YESS SYLAR FUCK MY ASS LIKE ONLY YOU CAN. OH SHIT BRIDGE SQUEEZE MY COCK! ".

Sweat soaked there skin and hair as they fucked. Sky roared his release filling Bridges ass, Sylar lasted a couple more minutes pummeling Skys ass so hard that the muscular man came twice in succession. Not missing a beat they quickly switched positions. Sylar plowed Bridge as Sky piledrived Sylars ass. Sylar is laying on his back with Bridge on his lap. Sky has Sylars legs on his shoulders, slamming into his ass harder and harder.

Three hurs later everyone was laying in various spots of the room asleep. Bridge slept between Sky and Sylar as they cuddled him. " We are definetly doing this again " said Sky and everyone sleepily agreed.

END


End file.
